Kagura Mikazuchi
|image= |kanji=カグラ・ミカヅチ |rōmaji=''Kagura Mikazuchi'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation=Mermaid Heel |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Mermaid Heel |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mermaid Heel Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Gravity Change Sword Magic |weapons=Archenemy |manga debut=Chapter 267 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Kagura Mikazuchi is a Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild and a member of its team competing in the Grand Magic Games. Appearance Kagura is a slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight dark hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura dons an elaborate blazer with a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of thigh-high boots and sit under a short frilled skirt. On her head, Kagura ties a ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up, giving them the appearance of animal ears. Personality Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air, not showing much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honour and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she keeps her hard face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit. Synopsis X791 arc Kagura, alongside Team Mermaid Heel, passed the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth, in 6th place. She later appears at the Domus Flau Stadium as one of the participants for her all-female guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 After watching her team-mates participate in their events, Kagura is selected to represent her team in the final battle of the second day, against Team Sabertooth's Yukino Aguria. Whilst her team-mates appear worried at the match up, Kagura appears calm and collected, placidly walking to meet her opponent in the centre of the arena. After betting her life on the battle she will participate in, Kagura watches as Yukino quickly summons both Libra and Pisces to fight her. Kagura swiftly dodges Pisces attacks and when seemingly weighed down by Libra's Magic, Kagura is able to break free by utilizing her own. She charges towards Yukino, whilst at the same time slicing through both Pisces and the newly summoned Ophiuchus with her blade. She quickly reaches Yukino, and with a quick comment on Yukino's immaturity when making their bet, attacks Yukino and lets her fall, winning the battle for her team and earning Team Mermaid Heel ten points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 3-17 Magic and Abilities Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka): A form of Magic which allows Kagura to manipulate the gravity affecting her target, which can either be herself or the enemy. While making only a marginal use of it during her battle with Yukino Aguria, merely employing it to cancel out the effects of this very same Magic used against her by one of Yukino's Celestial Spirits, Libra, it can be assumed that Kagura is highly adept at Gravity Change, having been the one responsible for teaching it to Risley Law, someone employing it proficiently as her main Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 6 at some point in the past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 12 Enhanced Reflexes: Kagura has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade the combined assault of the two creatures composing the Celestial Spirit Pisces by jumping, subsequently managing to do the same a second time after nullifying the added gravity Libra had subjected her to; showing that she also possess remarkable speed in the use of her Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Pages 10-12 Master Swordmanship Specialist: Kagura seems to employ swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Gravity Change Magic only when forced to. Her swordplay could be considered to be of the highest caliber, seeing as, to perform her attacks, Kagura doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade: she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword, which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon, even cutting down in pieces a gigantic beast such as the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus in mere seconds, and subsequently defeating its summoner Yukino Aguria without actually leaving visible wounds on her. To perform her attacks, Kagura is shown wielding her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. Equipment Archenemy: Kagura wields "The Blade of Resentment: Archenemy", to use her Style of the Undrawn Long Sword. The sword is strong enough to cut Ophiuchus into four pieces while still sheathed as well as to defeat Yukino Aguria. According to a member of Mermaid Heel, once Kagura pulls out the sword, it would cause a cataclysm. Battles & Events *Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Aguria Trivia *According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Kagura's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Yukino Aguria) ''"Your life belongs to me now, right?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 22 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mermaid Heel Members